


By the Sound of your Voice

by clare009



Category: PUBG世纪网恋 | PUBG Online Romance of the Century
Genre: M/M, PWP, coda to chapter 68, voice fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare009/pseuds/clare009
Summary: Yu Yan finds himself in an uncomfortable predicament at the Mahjong table. Yi Chen follows him to the bathroom.
Relationships: Yì Chēn/Yù Yán
Comments: 14
Kudos: 174





	By the Sound of your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smutty little Coda to chapter 68 of PUBG Online Romance of the Century which is currently being translated into English here: https://chrysanthemumgarden.com/novel-tl/pubg/
> 
> This is fanfiction and not part of the original work. Thank you to the author and the translators for bringing this wonderful story to us.

After the last hand of Mahjong was concluded, Yu Yan quickly excused himself to find the restroom. The exclusive club was well appointed, and this extended to the restroom which was richly decorated with plush carpet, a large mirror framed in golden filigree over the basin and supplied with fancy scented soaps and candles. 

Yu Yan didn't notice any of that, only grateful that the restroom allowed one occupant at a time as he drenched his face in water to try to alleviate some of the heat that was burning his face. He could still feel the sensation of Yi Chen's lips mere millimeters away from his right ear, and the deep sound of his voice whispering next to him. For the life of him, he couldn't remember what words Yi Chen had spoken, or even if they'd won that hand, but the vibrations from that unmistakable voice had thrummed through his body on a spiritual level, and he had been embarrassed to discover he was aroused. Not just aroused, but hard to the point of pain and leaking inside his underwear. He had fled.

Inside the bathroom, Yu Yan palmed himself through his jeans to try to alleviate the ache. He thought of everything nasty he could conjure, willing his embarrassing state to go away, and was mortified to think that Yi Chen may have noticed something, what with the strange look he had given him as Yu Yan escaped from the table. 

It was no use. It wasn't the first time Yu Yan had been aroused by Yi Chen's voice, he couldn't deny that it did things to him, but that was filtered through electronic media, there was a remoteness to it, and so he'd always just willed any uncomfortable feelings away, too respectful to even think about touching himself instead. The problem wasn't going away this time. He could still feel the puff of Yi Chen's breath against the shell of his ear. Yi Chen's voice was like being bathed in heat after coming in from the cold, but that close and personal, it was more like Yi Chen held a lit match and he was the tinder.

He couldn't stay in the restroom forever. But he couldn't leave like this either. He looked down at the obvious bulge in his pants and grimaced. He'd have to take care of it quickly so he wouldn't embarrass himself further. Yu Yan leaned back against the counter and briskly undid his belt and opened the fly of his jeans. He reached his hand into his underwear and rubbed his aching erection, groaning with the friction. He was leaking enough to create lubrication and began to pant with the exertion of jacking off. If he was going to get this done fast, he would need to use his imagination, and he guiltily conjured up the sound of Yi Chen's voice so close to his ear. He let out a soft moan, trying hard to keep his noises to a minimum, but thoughts of Yi Chen whispering in his ear made him dizzy with want. He knew it was wrong to use his benefactor like that. Yi Chen didn't think of Yu Yan like that. He was definitely not gay, and certainly not a freak like Yu Yan was, but he really had no choice this time, and hoped the imaginary Yi Chen breathing in his ear would forgive him.

Yu Yan curled himself into his body as he pumped his fist faster. Sweat broke out on his forehead, his thoughts a mix of guilt and mortification as he chased a perfunctory pleasure. 

A knock at the door made his head jerk up and he stilled his movements.

"Yan Yan, is everything ok?"

Yan Yan? 

It was Yi Chen. Fuck. 

Yu Yan froze, then called out, "I'm fine." He winced at the high pitched sound of his voice. 

"You don't sound fine to me," Yi Chen said, "I'm coming in."

"No--" Yu Yan shouted but it was too late. 

Yi Chen had already yanked open the door and stalked inside. He glanced at Yu Yan, and the anchor wanted nothing more than for the earth to crack open in front of him so he could disappear into a fiery pit of shame. 

His benefactor raised an eyebrow while Yu Yan quickly removed his hand from his dick and tried to pull his jeans back up his hips. His hands shook and he fumbled with the top button, but he was still as hard as ever and he couldn't even manage that much.

"Stop," Yi Chen said gently. 

Yu Yan dropped his hands to his side and bowed his head. He was so ashamed he wanted to cry. He heard the sound of a click and then Yi Chen said, "Next time, remember to lock the door."

Biting his lip, Yu Yan could only nod. His face was burning. Why was Yi Chen still here? Why hadn't he woken up from this mortifying dream yet? Please let it all just be a nightmare. 

Yi Chen cleared his throat and a shudder ran through Yu Yan at the sound. "So this was why you got up in such a hurry."

Yu Yan squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't stand to look at Yi Chen and see what kind of expression was on his face. Probably disgust. "I'm so-sorry," he stuttered between shaking breaths. "I'll just. Leave. I can find my own way back to the hotel."

"Mm, I don't think so. I will see you back."

"No!" Yu Yan grimaced. "I mean I wouldn't want to, um, impose on you more than I already have."

"I'll see you back." Yi Chen's tone left no room for argument. "But first… I can't let you walk out of here looking like that." 

"Please, I'll take care of it," Yu Yan didn't think he would ever want to die more than he did at this moment. Was Yi Chen looking at him? Could he see the head of his shaft peeking up above the band of his underwear an angry red? "Just, ah, give me a few minutes and I'll make myself look decent again." 

"Can you?" 

What? Yu Yan flicked his eyes up and sucked in a breath. Not only was Yi Chen looking at him, but, his face was flushed a dusky hue and his hair was in disarray as if he'd run his hand through it several times. His eyes looked a little wild. 

"Turn around," Yi Chen said. His voice was low. Dangerous.

Yu Yan wanted to protest, but the look on Yi Chen's face made him swallow his words. 

"Don't make me tell you twice."

Eyes widening in shock, Yu Yan whirled around to face the mirror. He leaned heavily on the counter, light headed, and took in his reflection. His entire face and neck were flaming red and his eyes were dazed and unfocused. He was breathing hard, and flooded with a mix of guilt, shame, lust and insecurity. He was so out of his depth it petrified him. 

As Yi Chen approached him from behind, Yu Yan flinched. His heart raced in his chest. 

"Don't be scared. I won't touch you. I only want to watch you. Is that ok?"

His voice was like silk dragged across the serrated edge of a knife. Yu Yan let out an involuntary noise as his dick throbbed in response.

"I want to hear you say that you're fine with this otherwise I will turn around and leave right now," Yi Chen said, his eyes black and heavy with some indescribable emotion as he looked at him in the mirror.

"Y-yes." Yu Yan forced the word past his dry lips. He moistened them with his tongue. He'd do anything Yi Chen asked of him right now. Anything. It was shameful, but he could no longert deny that he was hopelessly attracted to his benefactor and more than a little in love with him. 

"Good," Yi Chen said soothingly. "Good boy. I want to see you take care of yourself. Can you do that for me? Like you were doing just a moment ago?"

Yu Yan's dick jumped at the sound of Yi Chen's voice right behind him. The fine hairs of his neck rose in response. 

"Yan Yan, touch yourself." It was an order. 

Yi Chen's breath fell against his ear and Yu Yan groaned with the headiness of it. Like he was a marionette with no control over himself, he reached down and slipped his hand once more into his underwear. 

"Do you like it, when I talk to you like this?" 

Yu Yan met Yi Chen's eyes in the mirror and he nodded slowly.

"So when I spoke like this out there," Yi Chen moved in close without touching, his lips a fraction away from his ear, "that turned you on?"

Yu Yan nodded again, not trusting his voice. He bit back a moan as he slowly stroked his dick. 

"Look how pretty you are like this. So needy. Imagine if all those people on your Livestream could see you like this? But they can't, only I can. Nobody else." 

He dropped his head and squeezed his eyes shut. Pressure was building at the base of his spine and he sped his movements up. He was so close.

"How close are you? Do you think you could finish with just my words alone, hm?"

Yu Yan stuttered when he suddenly felt Yi Chen's hand wrap around his wrist and pull his hand out of his underwear. He gasped with the contact and his eyes flew open. Yi Chen looked like the devil looming behind him. He released his wrist just as quickly but leaned in and dropped his voice to a whisper.

"Come for me, Yan Yan."

Yu Yan's entire body convulsed and then he was shooting ribbons of white as he groaned out his release. He stumbled forward only to be caught around the waist by Yi Chen. 

"There, I've got you now. My good boy. It's ok. You were beautiful." 

A wave of dizziness washed over Yu Yan after the force of his orgasm and he sagged against Yi Chen. His benefactor continued to croon words of comfort into his ear as he supported him and Yu Yan felt like he was floating with angels. 

When the high started to wear off, the shame and guilt began to return. Yu Yan began to pull away from Yi Chen, words of contrition on his tongue, but Yi Chen dragged him back into his embrace and shushed him.

"You will listen to me from now on, won't you baby?"

Yu Yan hesitated, and then nodded.

"Then I will take you back home. I don't think you need to sleep at the hotel tonight, do you?" 

Yi Chen moved around him and grabbed a towel from the counter. He wiped the bit of mess Yu Yan had made on himself with gentle strokes.

"I want to take care of you Yan Yan," Yi Chan said as he tucked Yu Yan's flacid penis neatly into his underwear and buttoned up his jeans. "I'll message my friends that you weren't feeling well and we'll sneak out the back. I am definitely not letting them see you like this. This is only for me, from now on, do you understand?"

Yu Yan nodded.

Yi Chen's lips curled into a stunningly handsome smile as he patted Yu Yan on the head. 

"Good boy. Let's go home, then."

Yu Yan could only mutely follow along as Yi Chen pulled him out of the restroom by his wrist.


End file.
